


my 50 shades of grey art

by RTships



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, art - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bondage, Drawings, F/M, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/pseuds/RTships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art based off of real quotes from the book</p>
            </blockquote>





	my 50 shades of grey art

[Drawin](http://imgur.com/DMaLyqq)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/BcyIITD)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/4rEseQN)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/MCxt1oR)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/KFngL4c)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/aR9hOmn)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/6XoFmkA)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/maypNJm)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/F5NuTa1)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/AtwMSNV)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/YXQhfVv)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/UoGpHlk)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/G3fCijJ)   
[Drawin](http://imgur.com/qKsiBsr)


End file.
